1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easel box in which the canvas supporting structure and the telescopic legs are hingedly mounted on the box and collapsible so as to provide an assembly which is compact and easy to transport and store.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Easel boxes of this type are known in the art and comprise a generally parallelepipedic case forming a housing on which are hingedly mounted telescopic legs, generally 3 in number, and a canvas supporting structure substantially consisting in a rectangular frame which is pivotally mounted at a small side thereof on the case to fit therewith in a closed configuration and having means for engaging and securing a canvas, said means comprising a lower supporting ledge and a securing T-square structure slidably mounted on said rectangular frame. Such an easel box is disclosed for instance in French Pat. No. 926,435 published on Oct. 1st, 1947.
In closed configuration, such an easel box presents a side from which project the two arms of the T-square structure and the lower supporting ledge. Said arrangement may be useful for transporting canvas together with the easel box, but such an utilisation is not systematic and, since the projecting or protruding elements are generally made of delicately worked wood pieces, they often suffer injuries or damages during transport and storage of the easel box. Further, said elements are broadly designed and dimensioned for increasing the mechanical strength thereof, whereby making the easel box considerably heavier.
Moreover, in opened configuration, such an easel box does not present an adequate working surface since the means for guiding and supporting the T-square structure project from the front plane defined by the rectangular shaped edges of the case whereby, since the canvas is held only at its upper end by the transverse arm of the T-square structure, said arm has also to be designed large enough to insure the canvas to be firmly held onto the easel, without a tendancy of twisting, even with gusts of wind. The T-square structure and the elements for supporting same must be accordingly broadly dimensioned, whereby making the easel box still heavier and accordingly increasing the manufacturing costs.